


Pink Clouds

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ton of fluff drabbles for the boys of Haikyuu. Requests are welcome!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi- Fluid

"Are you ready yet?" You asked, laying on Yamaguchi's bed. You had bought some clothes for him ever since he came out to you, being genderfluid. You supported him and came over to his house with dresses and skirts and leggings for him to try on. 

 

"I think I'm doing this right. . ." Yamaguchi mumbled, trying on the new clothes. 

 

"Do you need help?" You asked, lifting your head off the bed. 

 

"No! I can figure it out." He called out. A moment later, he timidly walked out of the bathroom. He kept pushing the skirt down, feeling embarrassed. You stared at Yamaguchi, seeing him in a cute, floral skirt that went down to his knees. You could see the little freckles on his legs. He had tucked in the shirt you bought for him. 

 

"W-what? It looks ridiculous, doesn't it." Yamaguchi's face turned red and he turned around. You got up off the bed, walking towards him. 

 

"Yama-chan. . . you're so pretty!" You squealed, wrapping your arms around him. "The skirt makes your legs look longer and the colors make your skin shine." You complimented. Yamaguchi blushed, feeling a bit more confident now. 

 

"Do you really think so?" Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder at you. You rested your head on his shoulder, smiling. 

 

"Yes. You're the prettiest person I've ever seen." You told him. "Oh, wait." You pulled back and dug around in the bag you brought with. "Here, put this on." You handed him a hairband that had pink flowers attached to it. Yamaguchi was still blushing as he put it in his hair. 

 

"That looks great on you." You said quietly. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead. 

 

"Thank you. You're so supportive of this. . ." He mumbled, glancing at your face. 

 

"I'll always be supportive." You pecked his lips. Yamaguchi blushed again, putting his hands on his face. You giggled, kissing the top of his hand this time.


	2. Aone Takanobu- Train

Aone sat on the train, waiting for someone to sit beside him. On the inside, he was concerned with how no one would sit by him on the train. He put his hands in his lap, deciding that he did not like sitting alone. 

 

"Excuse me. This seat isn't taken, is it?" You got on the train, holding the pole as to not fall as the train started moving again. Aone looked up at you for a moment. When you were starting to feel nervous, he shook his head, letting you sit right beside him. 

 

"Thanks. I prefer sitting by people I know." You admitted, holding your backpack between your feet. Aone nodded, turning his head slightly. He did not want you to see how embarrassed he was. He always saw you on the train and in school. He also saw you at volleyball games with your friends. "I hope you don't get freaked out by this, but I've seen you play volleyball for school. Your blocking skills are really cool. I wish I was tall enough to do that." You smiled, scratching the back of your head. You were chatting with him. You wanted to have a conversation. He should respond with something nice. 

 

"You're short." Aone said. He was freaking out inside, realizing what he just said. You did not take it offensively, though. You smiled when he said that. 

 

"Yeah. I tried out for the girls volleyball team, but I couldn't even serve the ball over the net." You laughed. Aone looked back at you. 

 

"Hm." Aone responded, not wanting to embarrass himself again in front of you, a cute girl. 

 

"I like watching you play, though. Sorry, am I talking too much? I'm a bit chattery." You mumbled, coughing awkwardly. 

 

"No." Aone shook his head. You smiled, looking up at him. 

 

"Thanks. Um, my stop is right here. Save me a set tomorrow?" You asked, standing up from the seat. Aone watched you until you went to the door. You looked back at him and Aone nodded. Your company made him want to smile and he would definitely save you a seat.


	3. Kenma Kozume- Player 1

Your fingers were becoming sore from how much you were smashing the buttons in this game. You did not really know what button did which on the controller, so you just kept pressing all of them. Kenma looked bored, beating you at the game. You grumbled, hitting the buttons faster. You smiled, but then your character got hit by a fire blast and the game was lost. You sighed, hanging your head. 

 

"I really tried to win this time. You're just so good." You mumbled. 

 

"What do you mean? You won." Kenma looked over at you. 

 

"Huh? But that's my life block, right?" You pointed to the one in the middle of the screen. 

 

"No, that's mine. You were looking at my life box the whole time." Kenma explained.

 

"Oh! So. . . I won?" You asked, excitedly. The screen changed to show a giant lizard on the screen. 

 

"It's the final boss. Here, take my controller to beat him." Kenma handed his console over. You took it quickly and started mashing buttons again. Kenma set down your controller, laying down and curling himself up to your lap. He laid his head down on your thighs, wanting to take a nap. He would never tell you, but he actually won. He just lied to make you feel better about never winning games with him. He smiled a little, seeing how happy you looked. He traded the controllers, so you could do the second part of the game. When you won, you were about to jump up until you noticed Kenma napping with his head on your lap. You set down the controller and ran your fingers through his hair. 

 

"Thanks, Kenma." You whispered in his ear. Kenma found it hard to keep his smile from coming back up on his face.


	4. Tsukishima Kei- Limbs

You leaned against Tsukishima, reading a book as he was writing notes for his class. You looked at the clock, blinking twice. "Is it really ten at night?" You asked, thinking about how it was a school night still. Tsukishima wiped the smudge off his glasses and looked over at the clock. 

 

"Yup. It's a little past ten." Tsukishima nodded. 

 

"It's a school night. I'll have to walk to the bus stop to get home." You sighed, putting your book down. Tsukishima bit the cap of his pen. 

 

"Then just stay the night. My parents wouldn't care." He said, not realizing what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. 

 

"You'd let me spend the night?" You asked, looking over at him. Tsukishima nodded, fixing his glasses. 

 

"Uh-yeah. I wouldn't mind. Your small enough to fit in my bed anyway." He coughed, looking away. You smiled a little, realizing he was trying to do something nice. 

 

"Thank you. Should I sleep in my own clothes?" You asked. Tsukishima got up and walked across the room, pulling a shirt out of his dresser. He tossed it over to you. 

 

"You can use that to sleep in. There's a bathroom down the hall for you to change." Tsukishima said. You nodded, walking out of the room. Tsukishima gulped, changing into his night clothes. You had never spent the night and he was a bit nervous. Did he cuddle with you? Did he sleep with his back to you? He did not wear a shirt while he was sleeping, so he found no point in wearing one tonight. 

 

"Hey. . . you decent?" You asked, peeking into the room. You saw Tsukishima with his arms crossed and just decided to walk in. Tsukishima had to keep his mouth from dropping, seeing you in his dinosaur shirt. . . without a bra. . . in your underwear. Tsukishima quickly went over to his bed, pulling the covers over him. You awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do. Tsukishima sighed, hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you into the bed with him. The next couple of minutes were terribly awkward. 

 

Tsukishima tried wrapping his arms around you, but they hung off the edge of the bed. His legs were all over you, twisting with your legs. You giggled, feeling Tsukishima constantly shift to make himself comfortable. He buried his head into the crook of your neck, arms and legs practically draped around your body. 

 

"What?" Tsukishima asked, not liking the giggling you were doing. 

 

"Nothing. You're just cute is all." You smiled, turning around to rest your head against Tsukishima's chest. He grumbled, realizing he'd have to reposition himself again. But, he found out that this position was perfect. He had an arm around you and his legs were not all tangled with yours. 

 

"You should stay overnight more often." Tsukishima muttered, falling asleep with you pressed against his chest.


	5. Oikawa Tooru- Terminal

Oikawa had brought your favorite today, knowing that you loved The Last Unicorn. He walked in to the hospital and said hello to the nurses who were working the afternoon shift. He gave them a friendly smile and took the elevator to floor two. Your room was just a little ways down the hall. 

 

"Are you awake?" Oikawa called, knocking on your room door. 

 

"Yeah. I woke up from a nap an hour ago." You answered, smiling when he came in the room. Oikawa had his backpack over his shoulder and the book in his hands. He walked over, setting his backpack down on the chair beside your bed. He took off his shoes and crawled up on your bed, wrapping his arms around your shoulder. He kissed the top of your head, rubbing his head against you. It made you giggle, wrapping your arm around his waist. 

 

"It's nice to see you. You know, you don't have to come in everyday." You said, leaning your head against his chest. Oikawa shook his head. 

 

"I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing you everyday. It's hard enough that I don't see you at school anymore." He sighed. There was a moment of silence. The best way to deal with what was happening was not talking about it all. The serious parts, anyway. You did not talk about how you were dying or that you only had a year's time. You did not talk about how you were always in the hospital because of the blood disorder. 

 

"How was volleyball practice today? Is your leg hurting at all?" You asked, knowing that Oikawa tended to play all out when he was practicing. He shook his head, kissing your cheek.

 

"My knee is fine. Thanks for asking. We're having a game on Thursday." Oikawa said, trailing off. 

 

"I know. I'm going to make it! I got the ok to leave that night." You grinned, kissing Oikawa on the lips. "I'm sorry I missed the last game, Tooru."

 

"It's alright. It was a boring game, anyway." Oikawa shrugged, giving you a playful smile. "Oh! I brought something for you today! I remember you telling me that they didn't have anything good to read here." He brought up the book he brought with. Your smile widened, running your fingers over the cover. 

 

"Oh, Tooru, thank you so much!" You squeeled, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly. Oikawa wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. 

 

"I knew you'd love it. Now you have something to read when you're bored all day from not being with me." Oikawa said arrogantly, kissing the side of your face. 

 

"Can you read some of it to me?" You asked, looking up at him hopefully. Oikawa nodded, letting you get comfortable against him. You laid beside him, head on his chest. Oikawa wrapped an arm around your shoulder, holding the book up so you could see the pictures in it. 

 

"The unicorn lived in a lilac wood, and she lived all alone. She was very old, though she did not know it, and she was no longer the careless color of sea foam. . ." Oikawa read. You closed your eyes, letting yourself relax to the sound of Oikawa's voice. Oikawa smiled, seeing you relax. There was no changing the current situation, only living with it. Oikawa knew that once he was home he would be able to let his pain out. The pain of loving a dying person.


	6. Tanaka Ryunosuke- Period

You laid in bed, curled up in a ball and groaning in pain. You needed to get a heat pad, but did not want to get up. Your cramps were practically killing you. You brought your head up when you heard the door slam open. 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!" You heard Tanaka scream as he burst into your house. You pulled covers from your head, peering out. You heard his heavy feet as he stomped up to your room and the bang of your door when he burst through that one, too. 

 

"My mom's going to ban you from coming over if you keep slamming doors like you do." You warned him, trying to sit up. You cringed when a cramp hit you and you laid back down in your blankets. 

 

"Your mom loves me. She'd never do that." Tanaka said, although he was still nervous because your mother hated him when they first met. "Right?"

 

"It scared you, didn't it?" You smiled a little. Tanaka came over, sitting on the side of your bed and bringing his backpack up. 

 

"I brought everything that makes you feel better." Tanaka started, pulling magazines, books, movies, games, fluffy things and food out of his bag. "I brought your favorite magazines and books. I know you really like romcoms and movies about animals saving the day. You left your DS at my house, so I brought it. I brought you that stuffed dog that you like whenever you're at my house." Tanaka brought out a brown, raggedy, stuffed dog. You smiled and took it from him, pulling it close to your chest. You groaned, feeling your cramps again. Tanaka rubbed your back carefully, feeling your tense muscles. 

 

"You usually crave chips and chocolate covered fruit, so I brought over some." Tanaka put the bags on your desk. "And. . . I have my sweatshirt for you." Tanaka said, handing you the big sweatshirt. Your face lit up, pulling it over the tank top you wore. You took a deep inhale of the smell that was stuck on the sweatshirt and hugged the dog closer to your chest. Tanaka blushed, seeing you with his favorite things. 

 

"Thank you. . . so much." You started to tear up, hormones in every direction. Tanaka started to freak out, not knowing what he did wrong. 

 

"Th-There, there, (Y/n). It's ok. I'm always here for you." Tanaka wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder. You sniffed, wiping your eyes. "I can put a movie in and watch it. How about that? We can watch Secondhand Lions. You like that one, right?" Tanaka got up and started putting a movie in. You turned on your side, pulling blankets over yourself. Tanaka came back, wrapping an arm around you. He buried his face in the back of your neck, watching as the title screen came on. He inhaled your smell, smiling at how it was mixed with his own. He held you against his body, but not tight enough to hurt you. He smiled to himself, loving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Secondhand Lions is an awesome movie that I just added in.


End file.
